


Divine Intervention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco know they're meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

Title: Divine Intervention  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Harry and Draco know they're meant to be.  
Word Count: 200  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/)'s challenge #2 choice of pictures. Picture chosen: [Clouds](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/ValentineCloud1.png).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Divine Intervention

~

"I think someone's trying to tell us something," Harry murmured.

Draco took a sip of his mai tai and licked his lips before answering. "There's no one even close to us at the moment, Harry," he said, peering about the deserted beach. "That is why we picked Tahiti for our holiday."

"Look." Harry pointed into the sky where a few clouds were lazily drifting.

Draco shaded his eyes with his hand and squinted. "Wha--? Oh, hm."

"You have to admit," Harry said, rolling onto his side, "it's quite the coincidence."

"Coincidence my arse," Draco said, smiling. "So, how did you manage it?"

"Me?" Harry laughed. "You know I'm pants at weather magic."

Draco pondered this. "Well, that's true." After casting another look up at the clouds, Draco rolled smoothly over to Harry's end of the beach towel, ending up on top of him. "So I have divine permission to fuck you, then, do I?" he purred.

Harry moaned, spreading his legs to allow Draco to settle between them. "Sod divine permission," he gasped. "You've got _my_ permission."

As he leaned in for a kiss, Draco whispered against Harry's lips, "Good enough for me."

~


End file.
